Werewolf Love
by SniperMan36
Summary: Irene is a new student and starts to fall for a certain werewolf. Rated M for language and Lemon in later chapters. IsaacxOC
1. Chapter 1

(AN) Hello this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it

CHAPTER 1  
Irene Rodriguez had just been transferred to a new school. Irene had hair that was long enough to go over her shoulders, she had brown eyes but  
she sometimes wore color contacts."Everyone this is our new student Irene Rodriguez. I want you all to make her feel welcome." Irene had seen an open seat right next to a guy who she thought was cute, so she took it. "Hi i'm Isaac." Just hearing him talk sent shivers through Irene's body. "Hi Isaac" Irene said slightly blushing.

"Okay class we'll continue tomorrow." "Hey Irene I was thinking maybe if your not doing anything maybe we could hangout, Sure Isaac I would love that." Just then Scott and Stiles caught up to Isaac. "Isaac, Derek wants us to see him right now." "God dammit! I'm sorry Irene, but i'm going to have to reschedule, it's okay Isaac i'm sure it's probably important." Just as Scott, Isaac, and Stiles ran off Isaac gave Irene a quick kiss on the cheek. Irene felt her cheek and smiled in happiness, maybe Isaac was the one for her

Well some of my chapters are a little short but im working on making them longer


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thanks for reading chapter 1 of Werewolf Love i plan on trying to make these things a little longer. So R&R **

Chapter 2  
When Scott, Stiles, and Isaac arrived at Derek's he was holding a note. The note had been from the Alphas. It simply said "whoever is important to you we will kill." This made Isaac think of Irene and he now knew what he had to do.  
Isaac and Irene were walking down the halls at school when suddenly Aiden and Ethan appeared. Isaac knew that they were gonna do something to him and he was right. Aiden and Ethan transformed into the big werewolf they make when combined. Irene ran away in horror and the twins started chasing her, but Isaac tackled them to the ground. They started clawing at each other when all of a sudden Scott came out and threw the twins who were now on top of Isaac of of him. The twins just walked away mad knowing that Scott and Isaac could stand a chance together.  
"Isaac what was that about!? They were trying to get Irene!" Just then Irene comes back still freaked out. "What the heck was that!? Irene calm down. No Isaac that was a fucking wolf a wolf! Isaac go ahead and tell her." Isaac gives Scott a slight nod. "Irene, me, Scott, and Derek are werewolves. I don't believe you." Scott and Isaac show her their claws and eyes. "ok then how come those two try to get me? Their part of an alpha pack a pack that is super powerful and they are gonna hurt people that are important to us.""

Ok class today i will pare you up and you will be helping around the school. Let's see Irene and Isaac you two will organize the janitors closet.""Come on Irene let's get this done i'm clostriphobic." ( or how ever you spell it ) Just then the door shuts and they can't open it. Isaac starts freaking out, and Irene can see his eyes are glowing and his claws are out. "Isaac just calm down listen to my voice and focus on it." Irene's voice made Isaac calm down, he went to give her a hug but he tripped and pushed her against the wall. Their faces were inches apart, Isaac kissed Irene passionately. He slipped his hand into Irene's shirt and grabbed Irene's chest. Irene let out a little moan. Just at that moment Scott opened the door and was shocked. Isaac and Irene both were embarrassed and both felt kinda awkward.

**Thanks for reading and chapter 3 should come out soon and it will contain some lemon so ya please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the views thank you to Kuramalover2006 for the review and thank you to mymusicalangel1791 for the favorite and the follow, so everyone prepare for some lemon**

Chapter 4

The next day at school Irene talked to Isaac about yesterday. "So ummm you wanna come over to my house around 8? My parents aren't gonna be home so I thought you could come over. Sure Irene I'd love to come over." Isaac was so excited from Irene wanting him to come over although he found it strange how she didn't bring up what had happened in the closet. When Isaac walks away Stiles catches up to Irene to talk to her. "Hey Irene so I heard that you having Isaac come over to your house. Stiles how do you know that are you a werewolf with special hearing? No I was just listening to you conversation, so anyways are you just inviting him to your house to just hangout or something? I'd go with or something." Irene winked at Stiles and walked off to class. After school was finished Isaac gave Irene a goodbye kiss which lasted for 10 seconds he also gave her a hug and in the middle of the hug Isaac grabbed Irene's ass, Irene looked at him and said "naughty naughty boy save it for tonight." Irene continued walking till Stiles came screeching down the street as fast as he could by the time he had caught up to Irene here was out of breath and really red." I-I-Irene ahhhuhhh did, you mean that you were gonna fool around with Isaac? I don't know Stiles anything could happen." Stiles was just sat the red and out of breath he was happy for Isaac but inside he was torn into two. At Irene's house she is rocking out to American Idiot by Green Day and getting ready for Isaac to come over. Irene puts on some sexy underwear that was purple with a black outline with a little pink ribbon on the front top (man wouldn't I like to see whats in that present) and a matching purple bra (once again I would love to see whats behind those presents). Irene dimmed turned off all the lights lit some candles that led to her room and placed a trail of red rose petals. Irene had never had sex sure she had masturbates rarely and she loved the feeling from that, but she somehow knew that she was gonna feel like she was in heaven when Isaac enters her. Irene started to get wet just thinking of Isaac. Irene then heard the door open she peeked through her room door to see who it was, it was Isaac. Isaac had started to follow the rose petals, the whole house smelled great due to all the candles that were lit. Once Isaac reached Irene's door the she was her a circle of rose petals surrounded her bed. Next to her bed was a nightstand and a condom was sitting on it. Irene got up and pulled Isaac onto her bed she could feel him getting harder and harder. She lifted her shirt up seeing his perfect body through the dim candle lights. Irene couldn't resist but touch his abs. Isaac noticed that Irene was drooling a little and decided to say something " umm Irene you kinda drooling. Huh oh sorry Isaac." This made Irene feel embarrassed. "So are you gonna feel my abs all day or are we gonna do something else? Oh ya sorry." Isaac had start kissing Irene from the stomach when he got to her neck he started to kiss more in that area. He grazed her earlobe and started to French kiss with her. Their tongues were exploring each and every part of the others mouth. It was like their tongues were having a battle to see who was dominant. After 5 consecutive minutes of fighting and exploring each other mouths with their tounges they broke the kiss. "Isaac unhook my bra for me." Irene then turned around revealing the back of the bra for Isaac. The thought of Irene topless made Isaac grow as hard as he could, so he quickly took off Irene's bra and flipped Irene over so he could see her chest. He was stunned to see that Irene had a little smirk on her cute face because she was covering her breast with her hands. He threw Irene's hands off her breast and started to rub her nipples. Irene let out a moan which Isaac found super sexy. Isaac started to do little circles around her nipples with his tongue and groping her other boob with his hand. Irene at this point was so horny. All of a Irene flipped Isaac over so that she was on top of him. Isaac was shocked that girls that wasn't that big and strong could flip him over. "Okay Isaac now it's time for you to have some fun. Irene unbuttoned Isaac's pants and pulled it down. Irene could already see how big Isaac's member was she didn't think a guy could be that big down there. She pulled Isaac's boxers down and was face to face with his member that already had pre-cum on the top of it. Irene started to slowly stroke Isaac's member licking the pre-cum on the top of it. Isaac let out a small grunt from getting his member touched from Irene. Irene then proceeded to put the top of Irene's member in her mouth. Isaac couldn't take it anymore he shoved Irene's head down to the point where Irene was gagging. Even though she was gagging Irene still kept sucking on him caressing every inch with her tongue. It's not till Isaac noticed that Irene had a tear coming out of her loving blue eyes that he lifted her head off of his member. "Hey how come you stopped all of the fun?" She said standing on her knees putting her hands on her luxurious hips. "I just didnt like seeing you cry. Aww Isaac that's so sweet but next time you do that I'll bite your dick off" Irene said with a small smirk. Irene then went back to sucking Isaac she didn't gag herself this time but she stopped halfway so that she could also jack Isaac off. Isaac felt like he was in heaven that this was an angel that he was glad that touched him. "I- Irene i'm i'm i'm gonna cum!" Irene took his cock out of her mouth and use her hands to pump him as fast as she could. Isaac cummed on Irene's face and got some in her. Irene started to lick the cum off her face with her tongue and let the rest drip down on her breast. Irene knew that it was her turn, her heart was beating 50 beats a second. Irene wanted Isaac's cock inside her right now, so she got grabbed the condom and tossed it to Isaac. Isaac put the condom on and had Irene lay down so they could do it missionary style. He took off Irene's purple panties which were now soaked with Irene's own juices. Isaac slowly slid the tip inside her seeing that he was to big for her she was tearing up. Isaac was about to stop but remembered what Irene said "next time you stop I'll bite your dick off." He continued sliding his cock into Irene's small tight pussy, after putting as much as he could in he started sliding it out. He continued doing this but started to move his hips a little faster. Not that soon Irene started to beg Isaac to go faster and harder. Isaac started fucking Irene as hard as he could and to Irene it felt like her body was on fire she started to moan like crazy in pleasure. Isaac started groping Irene's breast as he thrusted his hips as hard as he could."I I Isaac i'm i'm gonna CUM! Irene screamed with pleasure as she cummed. Isaac then proceeded to exit Irene and take off the condom. They were both out of breath from the most amazing night ever. They both cuddled in Irene's bed and fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading chapter 3, chapter 4 is on the way and ya R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and thank you to Valekyrie goddess for the review and the follow and the is Werewolf Love Chapter 4**

Chapter 4 It was a fresh new morning the sun coming up, the dew on the grass made it wet, and the paperboy was riding around on his blue bike with purple flames on it. Irene and Isaac were both still laying down in Irene's bed after the amazing night that they both had that night. Irene was still snuggled up against Isaac's side her little head was laying on his chest. All of sudden they heard knocking on the door it had been Irene's mother. "Irene honey i'm doing laundry and I need a little more clothes for a full load." Irene pushed Isaac and told him to get dress, they both got dress as fast as they could. "Hold on mom just a second. Irene where do I go? Just go out and stay outside my window." Isaac then proceeded to climb out of Irene's window and was just standing there on Irene's roof. "Hey kid what are you doing on the roof Irene's neighbor shouted said to him. Isaac pulled out a piece of paper and wrote. "Had sex and the girls mom needed to come into her room so I needed a place to hide" he tossed the paper to the guy and the guy simply gave him two thumbs up. "So sweetie what did you do last night? Oh nothing I just watched some movie and went on the Internet. Well it certainly looks like you had fun" she said holding up Irene's panties that were still wet from her juices. Irene was speechless she just didn't know how to respond. "it's ok if you masturbate sweetie just as long as you have fun" she winked at her and left the room. Irene was shocked at what her mom had just said. Irene was glad that she had kind of a cool mom. She opened her window to let Isaac back inside she waited till her parents left to go to work to open her door and get ready to go to put on a new bra and a Asking Alexandria t-shirt and was off to school. Isaac had to run home to get some new clothes. At School Stiles asked Irene why she didn't answer any of his calls. "Stiles I told you I had Isaac come over. Oh ya so what did you two do last night? Each other." Irene simply responded, Stiles was confused till Allison hit him in the arm and said that they had sex. Stiles walked off not sure what to say. "Thank you Allison. No problem. So who did you do it with and how was it? Well he was amazing he was so big and he said it was his first time but he was so experienced. So who is Mr. Big? Isaac." Allison was shocked that Irene had fucked Isaac. "So how was it? How was what? The sex how was the sex? Oh you know. No I don't know so tell me." Irene was shocked that Scott had not fucked her."Well when he was inside me my whole body just felt like it was on fire. It felt like I was in a wonderland where all of my dreams could come true it was just so amazing. Wow that sounds so amazing. I wonder what it feels like. Why don't you just ask Kaleb if he wants to have sex he has a huge crush on you. He does? Ya. Well I might ask him." Allison and Irene then walked to class. After school Irene was walking home by herself. All of a sudden a black van appeared two guys came out in suits and mask on and threw Irene into the van.

**Thank you for reading Chapter 4 R&R and to let you know Kaleb is me. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for taking so long just school and other personal shit with my life **

**Chapter 5**

****" Why would you kidnap me and not give me a lollipop!?Fine you can have a cherry lollipop. " Irene clapped her hands as she plopped the lolli into her mouth and her reminded her of Isaac just not as big. Her kidnappers removed their mask they were were were Ethan and Aiden bun dun daaaa! ( Ya you don't see that coming oh you did ya well... You don't get a cookie) Why would you two kidnap me Irene asked very confused. "The Alpha Pack is hunting down people that are important to Derek's pack." Ethan leaned of to whisper in to Irene's ear "Don't worry i'm sending Isaac info to come save you" he said and winked at her. Irene wanted to know where they were going to take her. Irene started to slowly drift into a fantasy with the lollipop in her mouth. (Ok so in Irene's little fantasy she is still a virgin and i'm gonna write the fantasy differently) Isaac knew that she wanted this… the way she was acting was telling him this. He went over her and put his lips against hers making her fell great. Isaac put his hand on her stomach and rubbed her hair with his other one while kissing her. She felt wanted, she felt that Isaac wanted her and none else… just like she wanted him and none else. Irene then moaned in his mouth a bit when Isaac rubbed his hand over her vagina. She moaned even louder when he started pulling up her dress and soon she was in nothing but a red strap on bra, white panties and purple socks. Isaac put his lips against hers again and she felt so happy, so did he. After playing with Irene a bit Isaac started to take off Irene's bra. When he undid it he through it on the bed and saw irene. She was blushing showing her breasts. Isaac then kissed her on the neck and made her moan very softly and she whispered in his ear "Quit teasing please". Isaac didn't want to disappoint her so he moved down to her chest (kissing her all the way down) and started licking and sucking Irene's right nipple while massaging her left breast. Irene just screamed in pure pleasure… Isaac sucked and licked her nipple so softly that is didn't hurt at all. Irene put her hands over Isaac's head so that he wouldn't stop but after Isaac wanted to give her other breast the same treatment, she let go (he bit a little to make her let go) and he then sucked and licked her left nipple and massage her right breast. Isaac then put his lips against hers and she frowned… she wanted more pleasure and she got her wish. She suddenly moaned into his mouth because… Isaac put his fingers inside Irene's panties and started taking them off while fingering her opening. When Isaac got her panties off and thrown them onto the bed he started putting his index finger into Irene and she literally screamed his name into his mouth. Irene always wanted this after first meeting Isaac … she was so pleasurable that she parted her lips from Isaac's and looked at the ceiling and kept moaning his name. Suddenly Isaac felt a wet, liquid like substance in side her vagina. Her juices were all over his hand. Irene frowned when it was all over, she wanted more and didn't know that what happened next was possible. Isaac put his tongue into her clit and started licking up all the juices. Irene moaned his name over and over again. "isaac…Isaac… ISAAC!" she screamed over and over again getting louder. Isaac was finally done getting every last bit of Irene's juice and he swallowed it… all of it. Irene sighed. It was magical but she still wanted more. "Isaac" she said panting. "Yea?" asked Isaac who was also panting. "I want more but… something new" she said panting. "Know anything?". "Actually" said Isaac putting his face up to hers. "I do". Isaac got off the bed and tore through his pocket… their he found a condom. "Where you planning this?" asked Irene in amazement. "Nope" said Isaac. "It's just that my father told me to always carry on". Irene laughed and just closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw Isaac with no cloths and an erected penis. He put on the condom and said "Ready Irene?". Irene just smiled and said "Always ready for you". Isaac smiled and put his lips to hers… so that she wouldn't scream loudly. He then put his member slowly into Irene's clit… Irene screamed so loudly into his mouth he wondered if anyone heard it. Isaac reached as far as he could go and waited for Irene to calm down and to let her adjust to his size. "Please Isaac" said Irene. "This is my first time so… don't stop". Isaac nodded his agreement and started to go back and then forward. He did three thrusts when Irene said "Faster". Isaac then when a little faster but she still wanted him to go faster. He then went double his starting speed and she started screaming his name. She put her finger nails into his back which created a lot of scratches and cuts which made Isaac's eyes glow a little. Isaac kept thrusting in and out, in and out and Irene went to his rhythm… almost automatically. In and out, in and out. Irene could have sworn she felt something stirring inside of her but couldn't talk… she couldn't tell Isaac to stop… she could barely breath or even think. In and out, in and out. Isaac was wondering why Irene didn't tell him to stop he said to Irene "Want to stop?". Irene couldn't even open her eyes from the pleasure, she couldn't moan or scream his name and she was sweating everywhere. Isaac knew that she couldn't talk and when he started to come out of her she exploded all over his condom. He got it out and saw that the inside of his condom was white… he was so glad that he was wearing it. He laid Irene up onto her butt and patted her back. It took her 15 minutes to finally say slowly still breathing in and out "Th…ank… you" Isaac got her to her feet and led her to the bath tub and took a long shower, cleaning each other up. After they cleaned each other up they stood in the bath tub… holding each other. (Fantasy over hoped you liked it) "Hey wake up." Aiden shouted at Irene. Irene looked around when she got out of the van. She had realized that it was a large gray building with some broken windows and graffiti on the sides of it. She noticed that some said Pac lives in us all with a graffiti of 2pac below the writing. Once Aiden took Irene inside the building Ethan texted Isaac the address and said that Kali had took her. Kali tied Irene to a chair and dismissed the twins. "What are you gonna do to me? It's simple right as you little boyfriend gets her i'm going to stick my claws into your stomach and your boyfriend is gonna have to kill me and turn you." Irene was frightened she didn't know what to do. Isaac got to the building and saw Irene he ran as fast as he could to in tie her from the chair. Irene's mouth was tapped shut, she was muffling something but Isaac couldn't understand what she was saying. All of a sudden Kali leaped onto Isaac's back and scratched him. While Isaac was down she untied Irene and stuck her claws into her. Isaac looked in horror and in rage he grabbed Kali and threw her into a pile of barrels. He jumped onto her and started clawing her but she kicked him off and swung at him. Isaac jumped out of the way jumped onto her back and got his claws and sliced her throat. Isaac knew he was an alpha now. He ran over to Irene and bite her hoping that it would transform her so he could give up his power to heal her. She turned and Isaac started to give her his power but it wasn't working she was still dying. "Isaac I want you to know that you were amazing. No Irene stop we'll get you to safety you can be healed. No I Isaac i can't I want you to know that I I lo- you ." her words fainted slowly as she closed her eyes. "Irene..NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME COMEBACK!" Isaac's eyes started to fill with tears as he held the lifeless corpse in his hands. He kissed her forehead and took her to her parents who were equally as sad for they had lost a part of them all of them had. Someone who was so important to them was now gone. At the funeral everyone from school was there Scott, Derek, Allison, Lydia, Kaleb, Stiles, and her lover Isaac. At the end of the funeral Kaleb was devastated he had lost his friend who he had known since he was 11 his closest friend a friend who he will always remember. Isaac had placed Irene's Asking Alexandria shirt from the most amazing night they both had, and Kaleb placed a blue stuffed monkey that Irene had gave him when they younger at the carnival. There it sat Irene Rodriguez's tombstone. Over the next couple years Isaac refused to let her go he went every week to place a rise on her grave and he never dated another girl because his heart had belonged to Irene.

**Well that's the end if you guys have any request for a fic post in comments R&R**


End file.
